Neither Gods nor Death shall stand in our path
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: In a night of blissful peace, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie lay on Pinkie's couch together. They both think back to the time before they were in love, when they suffered in great agony and sorrow. In this moment of intimate passion though, they refuse to let go of one another. Made in honor of my editor and best author friend, Miss Dark Angel.


The quiet, rural town of Ponyville was as silent as a grave as ponies were preparing for bed. In one particular bakery shop, on one of the second floor bedrooms, a pink mare held a blue furred pegasus close to her chest. The two rested on the pink pony's green couch.

The Pegasus chuckled softly, kissing her mate's nose. "Pinkie Pie, I told you, I want to get some sleep—and you should, too. We have a wedding to prepare for in three days, and you know we need all the energy we can. It doesn't really help that I gotta train for another Sonic Rainboom, and that Celestia and the other Gods will be watching. I just want to be ready... y'know?" she asked, smiling.

Pinkie grinned, planting a kiss on her nose. "Of course. You're right, Dashie. I'm just so excited to go to another wedding. Even better is that it's for two of our best friends. Who knew Rarity and Applejack really, really liked each other. They even got married when they'd only been together for six months! It's almost as exciting as Twilight and Spike's wedding a year ago, with Spike now being nineteen." she said with a wide smile that stretched across her face.

Rainbow Dash laughed hard enough to almost fall off the couch. "Wow, I'll never forget that day. Can you believe that Twilight and Spike are gonna be parents soon? Who would've thought Egghead could be mother material?" She paused, and when a memory struck her, she continued, "Shit, you remember when Spike and Shining Armor got drunk and got into that big brawl? I still have that bruise on my left hip from trying to separate them. Spike can throw a mean left hook, that's for sure," she said, amused at the memory.

Pinkie Pie only nuzzled her love and intertwined their tails. "Fluttershy told you twice to let their anger calm after a bit, but you just ignored her, you silly. I'm just sad they never really got along in the first place. Somehow, I doubt the alcohol was why they were so violent, baby," the pink pony whispered with a frown.

Rainbow Dash exhaled through her nose, wrapping a hoof around her mare with a small kiss on her jaw. "You can't help that they don't exactly like each other, Pinks. All that hate was bound to be put out there sooner or later. Don't think too much of it. It's not your problem." She snickered. Then she slowly reached her hoof in front of her, getting a Diseased Stallion cigarette out of the pack, as well as a lone match. She lit it and blew the smoke from her mouth.

Pinkie Pie coughed and waved away the gray smoke with a hoof. But she didn't say anything. They had had this argument time and time again, even before they had gotten together four months ago. Rainbow Dash smoked, as well as Spike. Now Twilight and she, while disagreeing, allowed their lovers to be themselves.

They both also recalled when a drunk Derpy Hooves made out with Fluttershy the night of Spike and Twilight's wedding. Fluttershy, blushing, eventually gave into the kiss. Spike, Rainbow, and even Cadence, ruler of the Crystal Empire and the Goddess of Love started making bets on the two getting lucky that night. However, that second was when Derpy broke the kiss, vomited on the floor, before she turned towards Spike and asked for a cigarette. She dropped on the floor in her own bile and was asleep before she even hit the ground. Fluttershy covered her face in her hooves, and Rainbow Dash and Spike laughed so hard, they peed themselves.

They both laughed at the memory, in a moment of simple bliss at old times.

However, another came to Pinkie, making the moment became very somber. She'd never forget the day that they had gotten together.

Gilda the griffon had come to Ponyville again. Something had set her off enough for her anger about the time when she had gotten rejected by her best friend, or rather former. Instead of confronting Rainbow Dash like they thought, though, she flew towards Pinkie Pie. She punched her right in the snout, causing her nose to drip blood.

Rainbow and her friends wanted to help, but Pinkie yelled at them to stay back, screaming that this was her fight alone. She didn't want her friends to get hurt.

It was brutal. Never let it be said that a pony can honestly stand in a hoof to claw fight against a griffon. By the end of the fight, Pinkie's right eye was bleeding, she had two long, deep gashes that went from her stomach to her flank, and half of her mane had been forcibly torn out. Not to mention her nose had been broken.

She lay on the dirt road, breathing heavily and her sight having edges of darkness near her eyesight. She smiled. Gilda hated Pinkie Pie's guts, but she can now prove that she was not as weak and clueless as many would suspect, and that she fought her own battles. She wanted to do this for her friends, but for this reason, too, even though some of her intestines were gradually showing through her flesh and she was dying of blood loss.

Rainbow Dash had lost it, seeing her best friend having a pool of blood around her. Without a moment's hesitation, she flew and punched Gilda right in the beak. The griffon was already injured greatly; both of her wings were broken, her beak slightly cracked, and her left paw was broken so that one, hard crusted punch knocked her out cold.

Dash would have beat Gilda to death, had she not been intervened by Applejack and Twilight Sparkle. They contained the mare, who swore at her former best friend of death threats and profanity that made even Spike's eyes widen in shock.

Pinkie Pie was rushed to the hospital. Gilda, too, was taken there, but to a room far away from the broken mare. Rainbow Dash would not leave Pinkie Pie, not even for a second, once she had been administered into the system. Even after the girls left for their own lives, promising to come back, she still stayed. None of the employees dared to even touch the pegasus, knowing her brash and blunt nature and how desperate she was to be with the patient.

She needed something to keep her sane through the painful four weeks that Pinkie Pie was healing. She smoked two packs of cigarettes a day, even getting drunk so much that at one point, she thought of moments of suicide. The pegasus once found herself atop the very sloped cliff of Ponyville, looking down at the ocean below while smoking what she thought would have been her last cigarette.

With tears running down her face, however, she tossed the remains in the water and sat on her rump. She prayed that the Gods and Pinkie would forgive her, that she was sorry for thinking of doing such a cruel thing. Standing up, Rainbow turned and walked away.

It made her sick that she would go into such darkness with alcohol. After that moment, she swore to never drink again. Her cigarettes, however, she kept very, very close to her.

She had even been to Gilda's room twice. Dark thoughts invaded her mind, of suffering her with her own pillow. Her mind was in such dark points that she never thought it could be recovered. The rage she felt of her 'friend,' almost to the point of murder, was ominously strong.

At one point, she even found Gilda's pillow in her hooves, looking at the griffon with cruel, emotionless eyes. The hybrid looked at the dark looking Pegasus, her eyes wide open. Gilda was unable to speak, however, due to a tube in her throat, since one of her lungs had pretty much been destroyed.

Rainbow Dash was only a minute away from taking Gilda's life when she was stopped by Princess of the Night. Luna told her that the griffon was not worth it. Rainbow had cried into the Goddess's fur, pouring her heart out to the immortal. Luna held her and did all she could to calm her. Eventually, she fell asleep in Luna's arms.

It was on a Wednesday at three in the afternoon, June eighteenth. Pinkie Pie slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was an exhausted Rainbow Dash.

Her mane was disheveled, and her breath smelled like nothing more than tobacco. She was asleep near Pinkie's hospital bed, unaware that she woke up. The mare smiled sadly, and she slowly hugged the Element of Loyalty, making Rainbow stir. The pegasus slowly opened her eyes. Yawning, she smiled at the mare of her dreams, glad to see she was alright.

After that day, the two had bonded more than any creature would have thought possible. Fluttershy was surprised when, three days after Pinkie had woken up, that Rainbow Dash had confessed that she loved Pinkie. Even though she was quite amazed, she was very happy that Rainbow was honest with her feelings and supported the two, having a feeling they were meant to be together.

The moment was ruined, however, when Derpy came down the stairs. She was in Fluttershy's own purple robe and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, smoking a cigarette. Making Fluttershy blush a deep red.

Three weeks after the event, Pinkie Pie made the first move and kissed Rainbow Dash on the lips just as she was about to get a cigarette. The pegasus dropped the tobacco in shock before wrapping her hooves around her love. She deepened the kiss, eyes closed with her heart poured into the action. The cigarette on the ground was forgotten.

Pinkie Pie remembered when she told Rainbow Dash that she had met Death at one point. The emotionless, cruel unicorn skeleton had a long, black cloak and a black wooden, silver bladed scythe. He trotted slowly towards her, telling her that her time was near.

She refused to move. She would not leave her body until she told Rainbow Dash how she felt about her. In that second, was the moment she had awoken.

The dark tale made Rainbow angry and caused the two to get into a loud, verbal argument. It almost ended up in them breaking up. Rainbow Dash then told her mate of her attempt at suicide. Somehow, this lead to a very passionate, tender kiss. The rush of emotions, most likely, brought them to this, as well as them making love that night, a night that would be unforgettable.

Pinkie sighed with a small smile. She looked at the mare that loved her more than life itself, smoking her cigarette in content. She would be lying if she said the two didn't have problems in certain situations, but they loved each other more than any creature would love another.

Wrapping her hooves around the rainbow maned mare, she kissed her nose once more.

Dash almost dropped her cigarette, chuckling. "What was that for?" she whispered.

Pinkie buried her face into Rainbow's mane, inhaling a scent of tobacco and something else she didn't quite know. She exhaled with a loud sigh before replying softly, "I love you, Rainbow Dash...more than you'll ever know. And I want us to be together for the rest of our lives."

Her mate grinned, gradually taking out her cigarette. "You know you'll always have me, Pinkie. Come hell or high water, you're stuck with me. Even if I have to stand up to the Gods themselves...or hay, even Death itself, I'll never leave you. You know this shit. I'm Rainbow Dash, the coolest, most awesome pony in all of Equestria, hello? Element of Loyalty here," she said jokingly, flashing a smirk.

Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes, then smooched Dash's lips, which she eagerly returned.

The two held the other in their hooves, exhausted by the long day they had. With nothing better to do than enjoy each other's company, they looked out of the window. They watched the beautiful night sky Luna had granted them with awe. Both had smiles on their muzzles, their love stronger than anything, even Death.

After a ten minute silence of enjoying the night together, Rainbow Dash slowly rubbed her left hoof on Pinkie's chest. She blew a bit of air in her right ear, making her giggle.

"So...when's our wedding gonna be, Pinks?" she questioned.

Pinkie rose a brow in confusion. "We're not married already? Where have I been for the last four months?" she questioned.

Rainbow Dash bellowed a full belly laugh, harsh enough that she fell off the couch.

The pink pony just smirked. "The real question is...what do you think of adopting a foal, Dashie?" she suggested, looking at her lover.

Rainbow laughed under her breath, winking at her. "I guess we can give it some thought, my lovely, cheerful wife," she replied.

Pinkie beamed brightly, throwing herself at her mate. They ensured a night of the most passionate, caring, and honest night the two ever had since the first night they slept together.

No matter what stood in their way, what crossed their path, and what challenges came towards them, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Element of Laughter, and Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty, would, or rather could, never leave the other. As the Gods as their witnesses, they were soul mates, in the purest forms ever imagined, even with the sins that stained their fur.

* * *

**Author's Note: Buck...please don't tell me any of you were expecting a sappy, romantic story. If you were, you have the wrong author, seriously, I don't do rainbows and sunshine, not my style. But if you wanted to read a realistic view of love in Equestria then you may have just came to the right place...I hope.**

**Very, very special thanks to my editor, Miss Dark Angel, without her I would have not came up with this story idea in her honor and it would have looked like shit, no joke. Honestly hope you all like it, please give your thoughts and feedback.**


End file.
